Laser technology can be used where it is desirable to determine the distance between two points. For example, LIDAR or LADAR is a remote sensing technology that measures distance by illuminating a target with a laser and analyzing the reflected light returning from the target. This technology is useful in certain automotive and gaming applications, among others. In some LIDAR systems, one or more laser sources are positioned in a housing that rotates over a prescribed angle to obtain measurements within a desired field of view. A typical LIDAR system utilizes a lot of parts and is therefore bulky, costly, and prone to breakdown.